Chapter One
Chapter One is the second chapter of Mother 2 and a Half. The original version of it is 76 pages long. The remake however, is several pages longer. Central Characters *Ninten *Ana *Giegue *Loid *Ness (Appears late in the chapter) Synopsis Ninten: Yeah. I got something to ask you. do I do this... should I make this proposal all cliché and kneel down, presenting the ring, or somethin'? Or, are you supposed to only do that on a beach with a golden orange sunset? Ehh, heck. Whatever. '- (Page 6 Excerpts.) The chapter opens up with Loid talking to himself about a test tube experiment he is doing. It shows a test tube with a small embryo inside of it, labeled " -JEFF-". ''Then it cuts to Ninten and Ana. They are outside the Union Station train tracks and discuss about the baby. Now that Ana is nearly six months pregnant, they are worried that their parents may find out soon since her stomach is very noticeable. Ana in fact says that her father is getting suspicious. They decide to go to Loid's house and watch a movie just to be safe. Ana grabs Ninten by the hand and enthusiastically runs with him to Loid's house. When Loid answered the door, he lets them in but tells them not to go in his room because he doesn't want them to see his secret experiment. Ninten thanks Loid before skimming through Loid's extensive collection of science fiction related VHS tapes. Ninten makes a sexist comment to Ana, and in response she hits him in the face with a frying pan. Ninten apologizes for it. Then it cuts to when the movie is on, (Which, by the dialogue coming from the television, you can tell it's ''"Back to the Future") with Ninten and Ana sitting on the couch together. Ninten takes a tiny box out of his jeans pocket, and reveals that there is a ring inside of it. Ana asks what it is, and Ninten quickly puts it away, claiming that it was nothing. Later, it shows Ninten and Ana leaving Loid's house. Ana asks where they go next, and Ninten suggests Mt. Aurora. Ana is shocked, due to the fact that Mt. Aurora is right next to her house, which gives them an opportunity to be caught. Ninten insists, saying that he stole one of his sister's snow gear and Ana unwillingly agrees. Ana puts on the snow hat and scarf, and Ninten grabs her hand and Teleports to Snowman. After arriving they immediately run for the mountain base, in attempt of not being seen. Ninten climbs up a cliff and pulls Ana up with him. Then they see a snowman they built years ago, commenting that it still hasn't melted. While walking up the mountain, sure enough, Andrew happens to see them through the window. He becomes curious and decides to spy on them. When they got to the top, they romantically stare at the sky, and hug. Ninten hypothetically asks Ana where would she like to live. Ana says she wants to live somewhere quiet and small, like Podunk and Snowman, but somewhere in-between them. Ninten says he was thinking of somewhere like that too, before realizing that he forgot about the whole reason why he wanted to go to Mt. Aurora with Ana in the first place. Ninten takes the small box out of his pocket again, and, after he briefly thinks about wedding proposal clichés, he asks Ana if she wants to marry him. Ana happily accepts, and they kiss each other. Andrew storms in, and angrily tells Ana to come home. Then he asks her why she has been avoiding home. Both Ana and Ninten are speechless. Ana tries to say nothing, but Andrew tells her not to lie. Ana then admits that she is pregnant. Andrew flips out, and tells Ninten that he is never allowed around his daughter again. Ana begs her father not to do that, but his mind is made up. As Andrew drags Ana away, Ninten and Ana say their final goodbyes. Ninten then screams in agony into the sky, that he is stupid. Meanwhile, in space, on the Mother Ship, Giegue talks to himself about the Apple of Enlightenment's prediction about an ancient prophesy coming true, which will prevent his future plans of taking over the Earth from succeeding. He becomes angry about it and tells a Mook to come up with an idea to stop them. The Mook fails to do so, and Giegue casts PK Thunder on him as punishment. He calls all of his minions babies, and that they're so pathetic that they make even Ninten seem worthy. A standard Starman steps up and claims that he has a good idea to prevent the prophesy from being fulfilled. He takes out a book depicting the Chosen Four and Eight Sanctuaries on its cover and the Apple of Enlightenment before explaining. The Starman explains that the book says the Chosen Four is made up of three males and a female human, and that the female has a special ability which is vital for defeating Giegue, as the apple shows an image of her using said special ability, before explaining that it isn't all of them that they need to get rid of, it's her. Giegue asks how will they do it. The Starman explains that it should have been easy, due to the fact that she gets kidnapped by Carpainter and almost gets killed, however, someone saves her. The rescuer happens to be the leader of the chosen four, and the most powerful member. And his role in the group is, partially, to keep her safe so she can stop Giegue. Concluding that it is him that needs to be eliminated, so nobody saves her. Giegue is glad to go on with the plan, but asks how will they do it. The Starman explains that the chosen four's leader is currently developing inside his mother, so if his mother is killed, he will be killed along with her. Giegue wonders who the mother is, and forcefully asks the Starman who she is. The Starman tells him that it's Ana. Giegue is shocked. He then promotes the Starman to the highest rank, Galactic Starman, for his amazing plan, to the shock and dismay of every other Starman in the room. Then Giegue launches an attack on Earth, targeting Ana. '''''Ana: Are those... STARMEN?! Why are they here! Ninten can't fight all those by himself! I have to help him! Forget what dad said! I need to! ''- (Page 15 Excerpts)'' Back at Snowman, Andrew forces Ana up the stairs and into her room. Ana continues to beg her father not to separate her from Ninten, but he keeps refusing. Then he locks her in the room, and Ana presses her face into the pillow and cries. Andrew runs to Alisa who asks him what happened to Ana. He explains that Ninten made Ana get pregnant, and as a result grounded Ana from seeing him again forever. Alisa, while shocked, isn't too sure if Ninten deserves such a thing, recalling when he helped Ana saved her a few years ago, along with the whole world. Meanwhile, Ninten is depressed, and while walking home he tries to figure out a way to explain this issue to his mother, coming up with the excuse that he got into a huge argument with Ana and they broke up. Suddenly, he hears a sound coming from the sky. He gazes up and sees a UFO falling out of the sky, heading straight for him! He jumps backward to avoid a collision. Then he hides behind a pine tree and spies on what emerges from the UFO. To Ninten's surprise, Starmen emerge from it. He previously thought that he, Ana and Loid got rid of them years ago, but he was wrong. He hears them mention that they're after Ana, and that makes him flip out. Ninten quickly emerges from behind the pine tree and threatens the Starmen. The Galactic Starman orders some of the weaker ranks to gang up on Ninten and hold him off from stopping their attack on Ana. Ninten demands the Starmen to tell him what they want with Ana, and they refuse. Pulling out a boomerang from his jacket pocket, Ninten decides that he doesn't have to know, because he has no time to waste. He throws the boomerang, knocking out all the Starmen. After the boomerang comes back and he catches it, Ninten runs past them and runs for the group of Starmen about to attack Ana's house. Ana is looking at pictures of her and Ninten together from over the years, while crying. Outside, Ninten yells at the Starmen so loud that Ana hears it. She runs to the window and sees Ninten yelling at the large group Starmen. She becomes concerned about him because she thinks that he won't be able to take so many Starmen by himself. The Galactic Starman threatens Ninten, and attempts to make a deal with him. If he lets them get rid of Ana, they won't cause any more problems for him. Ninten refuses, so the Galactic Starman casts PK Starstorm. At that moment, Ana flies out of her window, trying to help Ninten. Ninten tells her to go back inside. Before he can explain why, Ninten sees a star heading straight for Ana. As Ana tries to charge a PK Beam, Ninten flies into Ana, pushing her out of the way, and takes the bullet for her. Ninten falls to the ground, critically injured by the attack. Ana gets sent flying and falls to the ground, not harmed at all. The Galactic Starman picks on Ninten before focusing on Ana again. Ana threatens the Starmen and asks them what they want with Ninten. The Starmen tell Ana that they're actually there for her. Then they fire another Starstorm. Ninten tries to get up and take the bullet for Ana again, but he is so weak that he can't get back up. Instead he screams in agony. It hits Ana right in the stomach; however, little does anyone know, the baby shields himself from the move, which protects him and to an extant Ana. Ana gets blasted away about 50 feet (15 meters) backward, landing in the snow. The Starmen realize that they just hit Ana in the stomach, and thus probably killed the baby, so they are pleased. Ninten finds the strength to get up, and with his gathered strength he casts a PK Techno. The PSI move hits all the Starmen and badly injures them. They decide to retreat, thinking that they already killed the baby at least. Ninten used all of his strength to use PK Techno, so he collapses again. Ana gets up, and notices that Ninten is fainted. She gets up and runs to him, asking him if he's okay. Ninten weakly says he is, then asks Ana if the baby's okay, remembering where the Starmen hit her. Ana realizes what happened, and gets a little upset. She tells Ninten that he's right, and the baby may not be okay. Ninten notices that his baseball cap is gone, and he crawls around and starts looking for it. He finds it and puts it back on his head. Then he gets up and tells Ana that he's going home. Ana hugs him tightly and tells him that she doesn't want him to go. Ninten wraps his arms around her too, and tells her that if her father sees them together again, he'll get even angrier. Ana knows that Ninten is right, and lets go. They tell each other goodbye, and as Ninten is leaving, Andrew tells him to wait. Category:Chapters